Soulful Encounter of a Lifetime
by MikuRikaChan
Summary: My character Hikari one day in Karakura town was attacked by a hollow and sent to Konoha which set off a turn of events... Note my character has amnesia so what is his past?  HikarixKiba YAOIIIII
1. Chapter 1

_**SOULFUL ENCOUNTER OF A LIFE TIME : A KIBAxOC YAOI STORY! CHAPTER 1 THE ENCOUNTER THAT CHANGED IT ALL**_

This is my Yaoi story the OC is me and he is named Hikari you will learn about him later this is a NarutoxBleach Story so wish me luck WE SHALL BEGIN NOW HAJIME!

Our story starts at a small little town called Karakura Town. Our main point of view is a fifteen year old boy name Hikari Kurosaki. "See ya later Tousan, Strawberry-chan, Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan!" Hikari said. "Bye!" Said a man named Isshin, a 9 year old boy with orange hair, and 5 year old twins Karin and Yuzu. Hikari walked away down the street heading the park. All of a sudden something black crashed into him. "What the hell?" he yelled. "Oooh you smell of a strong Reiatsu! I wont devour you yet! I will make you suffer! JIGEN SHIFUTO! Dimensional Shift!" it yelled. A Black orb hit Hikari and made everything flash.

"Ughhh what happened where am I?" said a confused Hikari. He looked at his surroundings and saw a forest. "Mine as well get out." he said. He started walking till he saw a giant gate. "You're kidding me... Im in the Naruto Dimension? COOL!" he said. "Judging by the monument they are at the third. So shall we set up an appointment." he said to himself. "State your buisness in Konoha." Said a gruff voice. "I am here to talk to Hokage-sama about joning the Academy. I was born from wandering ninja and no they werent rogue their village was destroyed. I think it was Uzushiogakure." he said. "Ahh go on. I heard about the Hidden Whirlpool.. dang Rock nins destroyed it." the guard said. Hikari walked to the Hokage's tower and went to the desk. "Im here for an appointment set by the guards. " he said. "Okay go on in " the secretary said. He walked in and sat down. "Hello you are here to join the academy?." Sarutobi said. "Yes but I am also here to discuss the details of my arrival." he said. "Ahh then continue." he said. "Okay first off I am not from here. I am from a Dimension in which there is no Chakra. I am from a town named Karakura and there this whole dimension is a show. I know everything that is to happen. I even know that it was the elders who ordered Itachi to kill his clan." he said. Sarutobi gasped at this. "You must be telling the truth if you know that. Well I will keep it a secret. Now just sign here and you can go to the Academy." Sarutobi said. Hikari signed it and left to the academy. He knocked on the classroom door. "Come in!" said a voice. He walked in and turned to the voice. "You must be the teacher. Here is a note, I am joining the academy today." He said. "Okay introduce yourself to the class. " the teacher said. Hikari turned to the class. "Konichiwa my name is Hikari Kurosaki my likes are dogs, my family, and lots more. I dislike people who are stuck up and snobby, I hate people who are sexist, and I utterly completely despise rapists. My goal is to get a good boyfriend, yes Im gay, adopt at least 2 kids, and live a good life as a ninja, maybe rebuild my home village Uzushiogakure." he said. "Okay my name is Iruka Umino and I am your teacher now go take the seat next to Kiba. " Iruka said. Hikari walked over to Kiba and sat down. "Hi..." he said. "H-h-h-hi..." Kiba said blushing. 'God this guy is cute...' they both thought. "Nice to meet you. " Hikari said. "Same." Kiba said.

This is what began the encounter that changed everything. It was the beginning of a lifetime. It was... THE SOULFUL ENCOUNTER OF A LIFETIME.

XD liked it? If ya did review no flames please... if you do they will be turned against you with water...

JA NE!


	2. Chapter 2

_**SOULFUL ENCOUNTER OF A LIFE TIME CHAPTER 2: THE BEGINNING OF TRUE LOVE.**_

Hi'sies welcome back to my yaoiness story. It is time to start the pairing!MWUAHAHHAHAHAH.

**2 years later at the Academy with Kiba and Hikari**

"Uhhh Kiba-kun... I got something to ask you." Hikari asked blushing. "What is it Hikari-kun?" Kiba said. "Will... you go out with me and be my boyfriend?" Hikari asked blushing a scarlet red that would put Hinata to shame. Kiba blushed along with Hikari. "Y-y-yes I would love to! Pick me up at 7." When Hikari arrived at Kiba's house the door opened to reveal Kiba's mom.. Tsume Inuzuka. "So your my little Kiba's date? Well come in." She said. "Ummm Ms Inuzuka if we ever become more may I have your permission to marry Kiba." Hikari asked. "Well if you do then yes but dont hurt him..." she said. "I wont Tsume-san." he said. He walked in and saw Kiba and gasped. "Kiba-kun... you look amazing." Hikari said. Kiba was wearing a midnight blue kimono with a swirl on the back and it had the kanji for Dog on it. "You too Hikari-kun... shall we go?" Kiba asked. "H-h-hai." Hikari stuttered while blushing. Hikari was walking with Kiba to the park and Kiba spoke up. "Where are we going?" "You'll see my Alpha-kun" Hikari said. "If im your Alpha then your my Beta..." Kiba replied. Hikari blushed at this. "Here we are." he said. Kiba gasped at the scenery. You could see the whole village including the monuments and the stars were already out twinkling in the night. Hikari led Kiba to a blanket and sat down. "I prepared a picnic for us.. Its made of my best food. " he said. They started eating. After a while Hikari was pushed up against the tree. "Kiba?" he asked. Hikari felt something on his lips and opened his eyes and saw Kiba kissing him. He felt Kiba's tongue running across the bottom of his lips asking for entrance. He complied and felt Kiba's tongue explore the caverns of his mouth causing Hikari to moan. 'So he wants fun eh?' Hikari thought. Hikari started sucking on Kiba's tongue causing Kiba to moan loudly. They then broke up for air. "Hikari you taste amazing.. you taste like pineapples." Kiba said. Hikari blushed at this. "Hey look a shooting star.. lets make a wish." Kiba said. "I wish we could stay together forever." they both said. This caused them to blush and then resume their kiss.

When they were back at the house Kiba spoke. "Hikari this was the best day of my life and I would like to have many more... So I'll see you tomorrow my Beta-kun" Kiba said turning but he was pulled back. Hikari smashed his lips against Kiba's and passionately kissed him. He pulled away and said "G'night Alpha-Kun" He said leaving. Kiba touched his lips. 'Gotta love him' he thought while smiling.

Sorry this chapter was short but the next is the beginning of everything XD REVIEW PLEASE

KIBA LOVER OUT JA NE!


	3. Chapter 3

_**SOULFUL ENCOUNTER OF A LIFETIME**_

_**A KIBAxOC YAOI STORY**_

_**CHAPTER 3: Everything is revealed!**_

Welcome to chapter 3 of my yaoi story. In this one Bleach comes in and Hikari finds out the 8 years he cant remember.

**1 and half years later with Kiba and Hikari at a store.**

"Alpha-kun look at this glove!" Hikari said. "What about it?" Kiba asked. "Can you buy it for me?" Hikari asked. "Sure anything for you Beta-kun." Kiba said. He walked in and bought the glove. He walked out and gave it to Hikari who put it on. "It looks awesome." Hikari said. This glove wasnt an ordinary glove... it was the other glove that Rukia , a shinigami, lost. It is the glove that forces out the soul but sadly Hikari didnt know. Hikari accidently tripped and the hand with a glove hit his face. What happened next shocked Kiba. Hikari's soul was forced out and Kiba gasped at the appearence. Hikari was wearing a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. He also was wearing a green sash with a star pinned on it in the sash was sheathed sword, there was also a patch with an insignia of a daffodil and another with the kanji for 10. "Wow... that must be your soul but whats with the clothes?" Kiba asked. "I du- " Hikari started. Next a japanese style sliding door appeared and opened. Out came a boy with white hair wearing the same thing as Hikari. He was saying something. "Gah nii-san has been missing for 10 and a half years and still hasnt been found. I hope he is found I dont think I can stand Squad 10 any longer. Now I have to freaking investigate this high reiatsu that appeared in a different dimension and check it out." he mumbled. He turned to Hikari and gasped. "N-n-n-n-nii-san?" he yelled. Hikari pointed at hiself. "Me?" he asked. "Oh crap no... this wont do he cant remember AHA! I KNOW!" the boy said. He walked up to Hikari and put 2 fingers to Hikari's forehead. "Remember what you forgot." He said. "Whu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hikari screamed. Kiba was getting worried. " What did you do!" Kiba yelled. The boy turned to Kiba and raised an eyebrow at seeing him. "Wow who woulda known that you'd be his boyfriend. Well to answer you, He is remembering. " he said. The scream quieted down and Hikari stood up. "Ahhh I remember now... I remember who I am..." Hikari said. "What do you mean beta-kun?" Kiba asked. "I know my true self.. I am Hikari Toushiro Kurosaki Uzumaki Ishida, Shinigami Captain of Squad 10, Brother to Hitsugaya Toushiro who is here now, Jinchuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata, Heir to the Spirit King Throne, boyfriend of Kiba Inuzuka, and lastly 1/4th Human,Hollow,Quincy, and Shinigami. " He said. Kiba gasped at this. "You had amnesia?" he asked. "Hai. Lets see if my Shikai still works!" Hikari said. He pulled out his sword and held it sideways and put his hand on the blade. "Bunki henkan to, infinitifōmu!" Hikari yelled. His weapon transformed and turned into a magnificent Bow that had a painting of a dragon winding around the wood. "Now lets see Bankai..." He said. "BAN KAI! BUNKI HENKAN TO, omegafēzufōmu!" He yelled. He and his bow glowed a rainbow of colors and it all flashed. When the flash subsided it revealed him wearing a blue version of the Shodaime's Battle armour and his weapon changed to a Battle fan resembling Madara's, his hair was longer and silver with red highlights it was tied into pony tails. "Awesome! Lets try Ressurecion!" he said getting excited. Hitsugaya sweat dropped at this. 'Wellllll nii-san was always the one for the eccentric show.' he thought. "Elevarse y tocar el cielo, el dragón!" he yelled. He transformed again but now had green dragon wings and a dragon skull like mask made of bone on his face and his weapon was now a tanto made of pure elements. "YES IT WORKS!" he yelled. He released everything and ran up to Kiba and kissed him passionately shoving his tongue in Kiba's mouth causing him to moan loudly then Kiba started sucking on his tounge causing them both to moan together. Hitsugaya interrupted them though, "AHEM GUYS!" he yelled. "Hehehe sorry Shiro-niichan I know Ive been missing but come on lets go catch up at me and Kiba's house...eer mansion..." Hikari said but started mumbling. "Honestly who woulda thought that I would find the Daimyo's children in a cave... and then kill the bandit by accidently pushing him off a cliff." he mumbled. "Hikari-niisan you have always had too much good luck." Hitsugaya said. They all laughed at this while walking off.

YAY ITS ALL BEEN REVEALED HAHAHAH REVIEW PLEASE NOW ONWARD TO THE MEANINGS!

Bunki henkan to, infinitifōmu= Japanese for 'Diverge and Transform, Infinity Form'

BAN KAI! BUNKI HENKAN TO, omegafēzufōmu= Japanese for 'Final Release! Diverge and Transform Omega Phase Form!'

Elevarse y tocar el cielo, el dragón= Spanish for 'Soar and touch the sky, Dragon!'

Nii-san= Japanese for Older brother

Daimyo= Fuedal Lord

JA NE!


End file.
